Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{3}{4} \times 4\dfrac{4}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{23}{4} \times \dfrac{24}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{23 \times 24}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{552}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{138}{5}$ $ = 27 \dfrac{3}{5}$